


I’ll Make You A Queen

by Kaz-2y5-Images (IcyCatGirl)



Series: Supernatural Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Michael!Cember, More tags to be added, Nudity, Originally Posted on Tumblr, demon reader, demon!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCatGirl/pseuds/Kaz-2y5-Images





	I’ll Make You A Queen

[Original Fic](https://kaz-2y5-images.tumblr.com/post/180537497416/ill-make-you-a-queen-michaeldean-x)

* * *

You groaned in protest as Michael rolled off of you, placing a soft kiss on your neck before getting out of bed and picked up his still-pristine clothes, dressing quickly as you watched. “Come back to bed, love.”

“As much as I would love to, I didn’t bring you here just to sleep with you.” He said as he fixed his bow tie. You were still getting use to his new voice, _but the body_ , he was always handsome, both his true form and any vessel he took, but in his true vessel, he shone more beautifully than ever. And not to mention Dean’s own attractiveness was a plus.

You got up from bed, nothing covering you, and ran your hand up Michael’s back, tracing small patterns.

“Why did you bring me here?”

“Why wouldn’t I bring you here? When I remake this world, you’ll be my equal, and I’ll make you a queen.”

You draped yourself over him, pressing yourself against him, your head resting on his shoulder, pressing kisses under his ear and to his jaw, your hand roaming his chest, as he started to mirror, becoming increasingly irritated. You were going to pull away from him when he lightly grabbed your wrist.

“It’s not you, Y/N, it’s him.” He placed a quick kiss on your hand. “He won’t be quiet. I _should_ kill him for the things he says about you.” He’s done it before, and you’ve killed many angels and demons alike for disrespecting him and for lusting after him.

“Then do it.”

“I don’t think I should. He makes me feel things I’ve never felt before.” He turned around pulled you against his chest, creasing your cheek and kissed you softly. “I love you, you know that, but now you’re my priority. Before remaking this world comes your happiness— What do you want?”

”You.”

”You already have that.”

”You forever.”

”You have that too.”

“To be your queen and remake this world, even if we have to watch the world burn.”

“I’ll make you a queen.” And you kissed him passionately. “I’ll make you my queen.”


End file.
